Looking for the Past
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: [Name] has found happiness with her boyfriend Hiccup. But one question has been burning on her mind. Where did her father go? What happened to him? She now has a choice: forget her father and live happily with Hiccup or go searching for her father. But when enemies from her past reappear, will [Name] even make it home alive? Sequel to Beaten Hearts New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry for my inactivity. To make up for it, here is my long-awaited sequel to Beaten Hearts, New Beginnings! Behold, Looking For the Past!**

* * *

><p>You sigh and pull up a small map, digging through your pockets for your pencil. You cross out a house among many other x-ed out houses and slump against Starflight's side.<p>

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

You glance at Hiccup, your boyfriend, and smile softly, leaning your head against his shoulder. You stretch your sore leg out in front of you and close your eyes, twining your fingers in his. He smiles as Toothless nudges your face, cooing softly. You smile and rub his nose gently.

"Hiccup, where do you think he is?"

Hiccup shakes his head and sighs.

"I don't know."

You bite your lip in frustration and lean your head against Starflight's side.

Starflight rumbles softly and nuzzles your side, resting her head in your lap. You sigh softly and stroke her scales, frowning softly.

"Is something wrong?"

You look up at Hiccup and force a smile.

"Just a bit sore."

He nods slightly and kisses your forehead. You smile and close your eyes contentedly.

_What if I never find him?_

You push the thought away and bite your lip, picking at the scabs on your arm.

"C'mon. We can keep searching tomorrow."

You nod and pull yourself to your feet, limping back towards the house you and Hiccup share.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's short, but more to come! Also: I was wondering... Do you guys want me to write a lemon? Or perhaps a series of request lemons? Just wanted to know. Bye guys.<strong>

**-Starflight**


	2. Chapter 2

You sigh softly and roll onto your back, staring up at the dark ceiling. You couldn't sleep, and everything seemed to feel... Slow. You turn to look at Hiccup, watching his even breaths. The moonlight glinted off his skin and his innocent, sleeping face. You smile and brush his bangs out of his face. He shifts slightly in his sleep and makes a small, innocent noise. You e and gently rest your hand on his cheek. He moves again in his sleep, muttering softly. You scoot closer to him and rest your head on his chest before closing your eyes.

You awake the next morning to find the bed beside you empty. Sunlight filters through the window onto the wooden floors. You sit up and look around, yawning softly. Hiss up is nowhere to be seen. You climb out of bed and limp to the bathroom, brushing your (h/c) hair and braiding it. You limp out and head down the stairs to the front door, walking out into the light. Hiccup is speaking quietly to his father and nodding his head. You limp over to him and he smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head."

You smile and chuckle softly.

"Good morning."

Hiccup turns to his father, who nodded.

"Anyways, as to the man you're inquiring about, I did know him. He was a great warrior and friend, although he was a bit... Strange."

You blink a few times.

"Weird... How?"

Hiccup's father thinks for a few moments.

"Well, he never wanted to kill dragons. He would take them to his house, still living, and put them in his basement. He never told me what he did with them, but I always suspected it was a bit strange. He left for a while and when he returned, he had a small leather bag. When I asked about it, he told me it was some new weapon designs. But when I asked him for the new weapons, he denied ever having the leather bag. Then one day he came to my house and handed me an egg with strict instructions to hatch it and return it to him. I followed his instructions and when the egg hatched a small baby girl sat in the shell. Her eyes were serpent's eyes, and looked... Wrong. But I returned to baby to him and he took care of it. The baby's eyes eventually looked like a human's eyes. But Hiccup here was drawn to the girl."

He shrugs. You watch him intently.

"Where is the man now?"

Hiccup's father shrugged.

"He left Berk for a little while, but when he returned I guess he returned to his house."

You nod.

"Can you take us to his house?"

He nods. You smile and he leads you to an old house. He leads you up to the door and you nod in thanks. You hold up a hand to knock, and suddenly freeze. You're hand hovers, ready to knock, and you can't. You stare at the withered wood and take a deep breath, knocking on the door. The knock rings out into the house. You wait, one, two, five minutes. At the ten minute mark you want to lays his hand on your shoulder gently.

"(Name), I don't think-"

Before he could say anything more the door opens and a man peeks out at you. He's older, and scared, but he's the same man you'd looked up to for so long.

"Father..."

He looks at you, his eyes focusing on your face. He pulls the door open, resting his hand on your arm. You smile up at him and he smiles back. For a moment, your world seems complete. You feel safe. But then he drags you into the house and slams the door, locking chains around your wrists. You attempt to scream only to have a cloth stuffed in your mouth and you are dragged down a set of stairs.


End file.
